


Knitted TARDIS and fleece fabric Cybermat

by turlough



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crafts, Cybermat, Fanart, Fannish Knitting, Fannish Sewing, Gen, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knitted version of the First Doctor's TARDIS & a Second Doctor period fleece Cybermat made for the second round of the multifandom craft challenge <a href="http://imadeathing.dreamwidth.org">imadeathing</a> on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitted TARDIS and fleece fabric Cybermat

**Author's Note:**

> I love this challenge so much!

  
  
  
  
  


  
Photos from the creation process and more verbiage in the community post [here](http://imadeathing.dreamwidth.org/12640.html). 


End file.
